Trapped in Anime 3!
by Scorpina
Summary: Yes, it's back, but this time the WWE superstars aren't trapped in Inuyasha... This time it's more... kid friendly...
1. Chapter 1

Trapped in Anime 3- Pokemon edition

Chapter 1- it Starts

John Cena was having a great day, he was with the Make a Wish kids all day today along with some of his other fellow superstars. What amazed John was who was with him. Kane, Undertaker, Triple H, Edge they all showed up for the event, one child there was so thankful, he gave each of them a card from his own collection, he insisted on having the wrestlers keep it.

When it was all said and done, John looked down at the trading card and smiled. Turning to his fellow superstars she showed proudly. "I got Ash from Pokemon!"

Hunter showed off his card, Squirtle. "What the hell is it anyway? It's like a turtle did it with a squirrel" he asked aloud.

"What's a Charizard?" Kane questioned staring at his. "Got to admit it looks like it can kick all your asses though!"

Taker only stuck his into his pocket. "What did you get Deadman?" Hunter asked.

"Just some trainer card" he said with uncertainty in his voice. The men broke off and decided to get some sleep. Their dreams tonight would be different… much different than before.

As he was going to bed, Taker pulled out the card he was given. He shakes his head to it as a feeling washed over him… that same feeling as last time. "Why do I have the feeling… Naw! It can't happen! No way" he said to himself with a smirk. He tucked himself into bed for the night, yet that pit in his stomach wasn't going away any time soon…

The Deadman slept soundly until he felt he stretched out, normally he hits his hands on the bedpost, yet this time… he hit nothing. 'not good' he though to himself. Slowly, Taker opened his eyes, he stared upward to a clear blue sky. Not a cloud drifted by, yet… he knew then and there it happened again. Sitting up quickly, Taker looked about, he was in a vast field… much more vast than what he had been in before. With a sigh of relief he didn't see any characters from Inuyasha. However he felt himself get pulled off the ground with great ease! 'What the hell!' he thought.

"Hey little guy, you ok?" It was John Cena's voice! Taker was turned around and saw John wearing the most ridiculous outfit he had ever seen! John however dropped him the moment he stared into the eyes of the Deadman. "Oh God!… Taker?" he asked slowly.

Taker got himself off the ground and brushed himself off… that was when he noticed it. His arms were small… and yellow. A long ear twitched into view, Taker's pit returned to his stomach. Finding the closest pool of water, he ran to look in. Slowly… peering into the lake, he saw it.

Falling back in utter shock, Taker cursed aloud. "PIKACHU!" Had anyone spoke Pokemon Taker's was really saying. Oh Sh….


	2. Chapter 2 laughing at the deadman

Chapter 2- laughing at the Deadman

He still had long brown hair, green eyes and his beard… yet the Undertaker was trapped as a Pokemon. The more he talked the more he regained his old voice, yet it didn't lighten the situation any better. John Cena was laughing his ass off, and the laughter continued as Edge found his way to the two.

He looked like the other Pokemon trainer, the moment he saw the Undertaker as a small, yellow, cute creature he lost it. "OH MY GOD! YOU'RE A PIKACHU!" he screamed with delight. Edge rushed up and plucked the Deadman off the ground.

"PIKA, PIKA! PISS OFF!" He was finally able to say. "Damn it!"

Edge put Taker back onto the ground as he turned his back to the two men. "You think I would have more respect from the two of you…"

"You do Taker… it's just that you're yellow… and cute! Do you rather have us call you Underchu? Or Pikataker?" giggled John.

Taker was getting pissed off. He turned and tried to raise a middle finger, yet found they were short… not much to raise towards those insulting you. "Damn it" he growled.

Edge on the other hand loved this. "I would LOVE to see you defend the title like that! The little rat doesn't stand a chance!" he said with a laugh.

"I wouldn't piss off the Deadman" John warned Edge.

"Why the hell not?"

"Yeah, what the hell can I do?" Taker demanded.

John was about to pull out a pokedex when Edge felt a sharp tapping on his shoulders. Slowly he turned to see this monstrous dragon like creature behind him! "John…" Edge said nervously.

"Not now Edge…"

"JOHN!"

"WHAT!" Cena finally turned and saw the large dragon like creature! Both men shook in fear yet Taker was oddly calm; then again he recognized the beast.

Both men fell to the ground and tried to crawl away, but the monster followed them, stalking them. "Eat him first! Eat him first!" pleaded Edge.

"He ain't eating anyone. Right Kane?" Taker asked.

A smile appeared over the dragon as it nodded. It pointed curiously to Taker, confused. "Don't get me started Kane, let's just see if we can get the hell out of here… say… where's Triple H?"

Kane pointed to John. Confusing Cena greatly. "What? Triple H is in my pocket?" he demanded.

There was a nod between the pokemen. John reached into his pocket and found pokeballs. "Ah so that's where you keep your balls" smirked the R Rated superstar.

"Watch it or you won't have any to speak of… Hey…" Taker noticed sparks coming from the sides of his cheeks, it startled him yet didn't hurt. "Weird crap anime"

Edge stared at Kane. "How did you know it was him?" he asked Taker.

"Look at his eyes" Taker snapped back. Edge did and noticed two different colored ones. "Now let's get the hell out of here…"

John was trying to figure out how to work the pokeballs when he watched one just grow to the size of a soft ball and let itself out. A turtle like creature got itself stuck on it's back. "Son of a…!" it growled… and it was Hunter's voice.

Edge and John lost it then and there. Taker looked down at Hunter, who was trying not to laugh. "Watch it turtle boy… You're in no condition to laugh at me right now!"


	3. Chapter 3 A plan to get out

Chapter 3- a plan to get out.

The two men and three Pokemon… people began walking down what seemed to be an endless road. "Where the hell are we going? I'm hungry! Can't you carry me?" Edge whined all the way. Kane however trailed back, he brought the flame from his tail up to Edge's backside, which prompted Edge to walk a lot faster.

"Thank you Kane!" Taker sighed, the Deadman on the other hand was having his town trouble's tripping over his own feet and an occasional pika, pika would escape from him as he walked. John Cena found it so cute though.

"Oh come on Taker, let me carry you. You look so cute!" John pleaded.

"Touch me and die John!" Taker snapped back.

"How the hell did this happen?" Triple H demanded. Hunter was stuck as the Squirtle creature, yet he still had his beard and long blond hair for an odd reason. "One moment I am asleep, next I am stuck as… this freak!"

"No idea, at least it's not Inuyasha" sighed Edge. "For once, Taker got to be the little dude!"

"Shut the hell up!" Taker growled lowly. "Or you will be crapping your shins!"

There was an odd look on everyone's face. "How do you plan on doing that?" John asked curiously.

Taker leaped up and took hold of John's shirt. "Because, that's the only place I can reach right now… kapish?"

"Understood. But damn, for someone cute and furry you have a mean streak!" Cena muttered.

Kane gave out a snicker, however Taker only stared at him angrily. "Why the hell can't Kane talk?" Edge asked.

"Charizards aren't know for speech from what I am aware"

'No duh, Edge' Kane said.

Hunter and Taker Snickered to Kane's comment yet were quickly stunned to realize they knew what he just said. "How come we can understand you Kane?" Hunter demanded. "This is so screwed up!"

"No kidding, the Pokemon language…. Among Pokemon… is universal from what I read" John said aloud.

"Admit it, you watch the show!" Edge demanded of Cena. "HAHA Cena watches Pokemon!" he chanted.

"Edge still sucks his thumb!" snapped back Cena.

"Who told you?" Just as the R rated superstar realized he just blurted out a dark secret he had been keeping from the others.

There was a grin on the face of the Undertaker. "Oh look he's so cute when he smiles evilly!" Cena said aloud noticing Taker's sudden change in attitude.

"John, say it again and you get ten thousand volts up your ass!" Taker warned. "But right now, what matters is we go something on Edge… what the hell is that?"

Off in the distance was an odd shaped air balloon heading their way. Taker could see two people aboard yet couldn't figure out what it was or who the people were. "I think we're about to meet Team Rocket" John said aloud.

"What the hell is team rocket?" questioned Triple H.

"We'll find out soon enough" Taker muttered. "But we need to get the hell out of here still, any ideas anyone?"

Kane's clawed hand went up. He started speaking Pokemon and motioning with his hands, it was an odd sight for Edge and Cena, neither could make heads or tails as to what the Big Red Machine was saying. However Taker nodded his head every so often with the occasional 'uh huh, right, uh huh' Hunter just listened carefully and nodded as well with Kane.

"It sounds crazy, but sometimes crazy works" Triple H said aloud the moment Kane finished.

Kane smiled and folded his arms across his chest proudly. Edge pointed to him and asked. "What the hell did he say?"

Taker tuned to Edge and patted his shins. "In due time Edge, in due time. For now, let's keep going and see what happens… maybe I get a chance to kick some ass, I got to get some enjoyment out of this yellow rat thing's body" he muttered as Taker began walking down the path again. Hunter and Kane followed.

John and Edge hung back for a moment. "Something tells me they are conspiring against us," Cena said aloud.

"Yeah, maybe we shouldn't be laughing at them anymore?"

"NAW" both men said at the same time. They caught up with the others as they wondered about the sudden plan Kane concocted.

Before any of them could go any farther, the air balloon came crashing to the ground hard. "That's not suppose to happen" John muttered.

Voices were heard coming from under the deflated craft; slowly the people inside made their way out…


	4. Chapter 4 TEAM ROCKET!

Chapter 4- TEAM ROCKET!

They stood prepared to fight to be on the safe side, for all they knew these could still be characters of Pokemon out to do what they were written and drawn to do.

Taker stood with his fists clenched… sort of… well… he didn't really have fits, yet John couldn't stop staying how cute Taker looked when he tried to look like his tough self again.

The voices grew louder and louder until a hand reached out and pulled back the balloon. "Santino! You said you knew how to drive this thing!"

"I never said I knew how to drive an air balloon Maria…" Santino and Maria came out from under the balloon; Santino sat himself up and smiled to the boys. Santino and Maria wore similar outfits yet Maria's had a short, short skirt and bared her mid drift. "Women, you can't let them drive anything" he explained.

"Yeah… right" Taker growled.

Maria gasped the moment she saw Taker. "OH! Look at you, aren't you adorable!" She picked him off the ground and held him like a kitten in her arms. She began to scratch behind Taker's ears… the Deadman said nothing. He started to enjoy it. His voice went back to the cute furry Pikachu tone, and gave a content "Kach" aloud.

Kane rolled his eyes as he tried to clear his voice. It wasn't working. 'Take, you ain't helping yourself here!' Kane was able to say aloud. Snapping out of the trance, Taker looked about and saw Edge and Cena laughing their asses off.

"I don't get it, what's so funny about my Maria patting a hairball?" Santino demanded.

"That hairball is the Undertaker!" giggled Cena. "And he's liking it!"

Taker stood up in Maria's arms. He cleared his voice and tried to think of a logical reason for his recent act of cuteness. "Uh… thanks, I really had a hard time getting that itch behind my ear you know…"

'Sure you did' Kane growled.

"Shut up Kane" Taker growled lowly.

Just then a cat like creature emerged from under the balloon, it brushed itself off and stared at the odd bunch. "What the hell is all this?"

The confused faces said it all. "Shane McMahon!?"

"Of course it's Shane! I was rather freaked out too, at least is isn't Snoopy the dog" Announced Santino, but his attention then turned to Triple H. "What are you? Some mutated squirrel?" he asked.

"I'm a turtle damn it!" Hunter snapped back. But for the hell of it, Hunter spat in Santino's face. Yet it came out with the force of a fire hose! Santino was thrown over twenty feet by the single jet of water, stunning Triple H.

"Wow… If that's just my spit, I wonder what happens when I need to p…"

"Don't go any farther," Taker demanded. He leaped out of Maria's arms and back onto the ground. "I want to get the hell out of here damn it, and I don't want to be a yellow rat anymore!"

"You're a Pikachu," corrected John.

"Whatever!" snapped back Taker. "Kane, try your plan!"

Kane nodded as he went behind Edge and Cena, he knocked the two out to see if anything happened… nothing. The two were knocked unconscious. Maria was startled. "That's Kane!?" she demanded as she pointed to him.

"Yeah, and the turtle is Triple H" Taker explained.

Santino rejoined the group; he stared at Cena and Edge who were knocked unconscious and then at Taker. "So, what happened here?" he demanded.

"Some thing to you if you don't shut the hell up!" Taker snapped back.

"Oh, and I am going to listen to a yellow bunny rabbit type… thing" he said bluntly to Taker.

"Santino, at the moment, I rather listen to Taker here. Even if he is a mouse sort of thing with puffy cheeks… Damn I haven't seen your cheeks that puffed since your eye socket got broken!"

"Shut up" growled Taker, he turned and saw Edge and Cena still out.

'Shock them' Kane said.

"How?" Taker asked of him.

Shane McMahon looked worried. "Uh… I just understood what Kane just said!"

"Relax, universal Pokemon language," Hunter explained. "But Shane, breathe a word of this to anyone…"

"I know, I know" Shane sighed aloud.

Taker on the other hand stared at the two men unconscious on the ground, he tried to think of a way to shock them, yet didn't know how the hell to go about doing it. "What are you waiting for?" demanded Santino.

"I don't know how to do it! As far as I know if I force it I'm going to crap myself!"

"Ew!" said Maria.

Taker however tried, he could feel the energy burning in him. Running in place he pumped himself up, surges filled his cheeks as he tried to electrocute the two boys awake… nothing. "Why the hell isn't this working?"

"Maybe you need a battle cry, all Pokemon have a battle cry" Shane McMahon said aloud.

Everyone conscious tuned and stared at him. "You knows this how?"

"Play dates my daughter has! But Pikachu's battle cry his it's own name shouted to the top of its lungs…"

"No, I ain't doing it!" Taker snapped back as he folded his little arms and sat on the ground. "I ain't embarrassing myself!"

"Taker… you're a yellow rat"

"And you're a mutated turtle as your brother in law is a talking cat! What's your point?"

'Oh sure, leave out the guy that can't talk' muttered Kane.

Taker refused to shock them into consciousness. So, they had to resort to other options…


	5. Chapter 5 The Pokemon Center

Chapter 5- the Pokemon center

Hunter was able to wake the two 'trainers' by blasting water in their faces, they were as soaked as Santino but at least they were up. "What happened?" Edge asked.

"Santino threw pokeballs at your heads," Taker lied.

"WHAT! You think I could do such a thing to Edge? John yes, but Edge!" Santino snapped back.

"Whatever, let's go my dogs are barking" growled Shane McMahon. The continued to walk down the seemingly endless road when they spotted a building not far.

"A Pokemon center!" cheered John.

"What the hell is that?" Taker questioned.

"Like a hospital and hotel all in one… but free"

'I'm sold' announced Kane.

"Me too" called out Hunter, there was a low grumbling everyone heard aloud, all eyes turned to Taker.

"What? I'm hungry!" he said defiantly. "Let's go get some chow"

They got Maria and Santino to change their shirts, John knows if they walk in as Team Rocket battles will ensue. They stepped through the doors and noticed how nice the place was. Hunter told the guys to leave the sweet-talking to him. "Oh yeah, like someone is going to be flattered by a turtle" Santino muttered.

"At the moment, I think I can get girls better than you" Hunter snapped back as he approached the desk. He leaped up on to the counter top and cleared his voice. "Excuse me Miss. My friends and I…"

The woman looked stunned the moment he started to talk, as if she recognized his voice. "Hunter?" Turning around in a nurses' outfit… was his wife Stephanie! The look of shock came over her once she saw her Husband was a turtle.

"Oh hell" Hunter muttered as he slowly got himself off the countertop. Stephanie was speechless at first until she burst out laughing.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE A SQUIRTLE!" she squealed with laughter.

"And your brother is a talking cat, can we move on with this please!" he begged.

She then looked past her husband and saw the others. "John! Edge… what's going on?" she asked.

"Cena! Adam?" came another voice.

Everyone turned to the sitting section of the center. The Hardy Boys approached, stunned to say the least. "What the hell is going on… Hunter?!" Matt demanded as he saw Triple H as Squirtle.

"Oh if you think this is rich, check out Pikachu!" he said with a grin.

Taker however had hidden himself behind Kane and the others, refusing to be seen. However Stephanie grabbed him and brought him into view. "Why does it have a beard? And long brown… hair…" the smile soon spread over her face. "It isn't!" she said with a smirk.

"It is!" Hunter replied. "Stephanie, meet… Pikachu Undertaker! His next… form shall we say? You know how he always changes the character to spice it up!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP HUNTER!" Taker snapped back. The Deadman was about to blow his top until Maria began to scratch behind his ears… instantly settling down the Deadman.

"Well this is all well and good, but how the hell did this happen?" questioned Jeff aloud after he recovered from laughing at Taker.

"We're trapped in Anime… again… oh Hey Kane" Matt said as he looked to the large Charizard standing about.

'I'M NOTICE!' Kane roared with delight, however startled everyone in the room. 'Sorry'

"Ok, we've found each other. What do we do next?" Jeff asked.

"Get some damn food! I'm starving!" Taker growled.


	6. Chapter 6 it looks like kibble

Chapter 6- It looks like kibble.

"You can't be serious" Taker muttered as he stared at the bowl before him, the food itself appeared to be served in a dog dish. Hunter, Shane, Kane and Taker were not impressed. "Stephanie, can't we have what they're eating?" Taker asked.

"It's not allow," she explained. "Sorry guys, I'll see what I can do though" she explained and left them to their meals.

Taker stared at The Hardys, Edge and Cena were having stake, mashed potatoes and corn, by the looks on their faces they loved every bite of it. Santino was about to eat his until Taker learned the quick attack and swapped the food. He was about to indulge in the steak when he realized something. "Damn it!" he muttered. His hands were so small he couldn't use a fork or knife to cut the meat! In the mean time Santino got his food back and gave Taker his kibble once again.

"You see, you understand why we eat the good stuff as you… eat the kibble!" he said as he began to cut into his steak with delight and eat it slowly before Taker. It sent the sparks flying from his cheeks again; pissing the Deadman off wasn't a good thing.

Hunter leaned in beside Taker and muttered. "I know how you feel, we could all go for some of the good stuff"

Yet there was one thing the Deadman didn't try yet. It was low… low even for him, but he wanted his steak damn it! "Stand back Hunter, this ain't going to be pretty," he muttered. Getting up on the table, Taker sat before Maria… and gave a cute look to her. Taker's eyes widened to full cuteness and even forced a smile. He allowed the charm of the Pikachu come through and even gave a cute 'Pika, pika' to her.

"OH! That's adorable! Have some steak!" she said and cut off a generous amount. Taker smirked as he walked back to the guys with his prize in hand.

"My God, that's low even for you Taker" Shane muttered.

"Yeah, since when the hell did you use a cute face to get what you want?" Triple H demanded.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures. Cut it up Shane, we'll all have some"

Shane used his Meowth claws to cut up the chunks of meat. Hunter didn't touch his as he explained there was no real will to eat it. "Squirtles are vegetarians aren't they?" he asked aloud.

"Yeah" Shane muttered as he savored his slice. Sadly for Kane, his was barely a mouthful and was consumed in a single gulp.

Hunger got the best of the big red machine as he tried some of the food brought to him. It was soft… like meat. He popped one of the kibbles into his mouth and was rather surprised. 'Wow… this isn't half bad!' Kane announced.

Hunter was skeptical yet tried it anyway. "Mmm, not bad!"

"You guys are sick" Taker growled as he ate the last part of the steak. However he saw Cena dangling a piece under the table. Taker took noticed and quickly snatched it up, and shared it with Shane and Kane.

However Kane was content with the Pokemon food. 'Are you going to eat that?' Kane asked.

Taker pushed the dish over to Kane. "Knock your self out" he muttered and gnawed at the steak given. Mashed potatoes soon followed, as did more meat. John was feeding them under the table.

"Cena! They are rodents, quit feeding them!" scolded Santino.

Shane quickly responded and sunk his claws into Santino's leg. He grinned with satisfaction to hear the Italian screaming in pain. "Now I see why cats like doing that!"

As the meals finished up, the group lucky enough to pull off Pokemon trainers checked the pokeballs, who knows for certain if any of their co-workers are trapped with them…


	7. Chapter 7 World Pokemon Federation

Chapter 7- World Pokemon Federation.

"Are you kidding me? This is real? ALL OF IT!"

"Yes, sorry Randy" said Edge. Randy happened to have come out of the poke ball Edge kept in his pocket.

Sadly, Randy was trapped in the body of Ekans. A snake type Pokemon with no arms or legs whatsoever. It took him a while to learn that, Randy ended up being bruised all over his face when he tried to take a step, he fell flat onto it, and with no hands to catch him it was all the more painful. "OW DAMN IT!" Orton cursed as he fell flat again, he got himself back up as he attempted to slither… that itself took time. "This sucks!" he muttered.

"Join the club!" Taker snapped back. Once Orton saw Taker, he lost all sense of him self.

"NO WAY! HA HA HA! TAKER'S A RAT!"

"Pikachu!" Taker yelled back, yet the moment he said that angrily did Orton get electrocuted and knocked unconscious! The room went silent. "Wow… that was rather cool!" The Deadman smirked with a sense of accomplishment

"Crap, he knows how to do the electrical shock," muttered Matt Hardy.

"Look, it's not funny to begin with to be this low to the ground and on stepping distance!" announced Shawn Michaels, who was stuck as an eevee. "What the hell am I anyway?!" he demanded. "A dog or something? Fox maybe? And why the hell do I look so adorable?"

"You're an eevee, eevee is always adorable. As well, they evolve with certain stones" Stephanie explained.

"Uh… great?" Shawn sighed. He sat next to Hunter. "I don't know about you man, but I want to wake up from this."

"You and me both!" Hunter muttered.

They decided to stop searching for coworkers in pokeballs after Shawn, the last thing they all needed was Pokemon complaining to them how unfair it was to be at shin height. "So… any odd things happen to anyone else?" Shawn asked.

Jeff nodded. "Actually, when Matt and I were walking, there was a pink thing following us!" he explained.

"Yeah, didn't know what it was" Matt replied.

"Weird, well let's get some sleep. Everyone, back in your pokeballs!" Santino announced.

However with all the pissed off looks he was getting, Santino gulped his pride. "I think we need to work out sleeping arrangements," Maria explained. "I'll take the cute fluffy ones!" she announced with a grin. In an instant she plucked Taker off the ground and held him as she did before. "I know it's the Undertaker but he's so cute! Aren't you? Aren't you cute!" she said in a baby tone.

'Take, you going to let her talk to you like that?' Kane demanded of him. Yet the moment he saw the evil smile on his Taker's face, Kane knew the Deadman wasn't going to stop her. 'You've changed man'

"Hey! I'm furry too!" protested Shawn.

"I got… a squirrel like tail… that's kinda furry," Hunter announced.

Stephanie however arranged for all the Pokemon guys to sleep in a separate room, as the 'trainers' got their own place to sleep.

Taker laid awake most of the night, this felt longer than the last time he was trapped in a damn anime thing. He still wasn't thrilled with the idea of being a Pikachu. 'Something bothering you?' Kane asked of him.

Taker got out of the mini bed made for him and went to sit next to Kane. "It feels longer than the last time you know? I mean… I can't go on much longer like this! I'm a yellow rat with a spark plug up my ass!"

Kane snickered lowly to him. 'Yeah, and I'm a mute to people… and stuck as a Charizard… at least you're able to talk, it would have driven you nuts if you couldn't!' Kane snickered.

"What's so funny over there!" Demanded Randy. "Some of us are trying to sleep damn it!"

"Oh shut your snake mouth!" Growled Shawn. "You ain't no sleeping beauty either Orton!"

"Oh you did not just go there!" Randy growled.

"Come on guys, it's been a long day, let's just sleep on it" muttered Shane.

The room was tense, everyone was. Being knee high wasn't sitting well with any of them, Taker however was use to towering over people, and have others now tower over him became very unsettling.

The room went into an awkward in the room until a faint song was heard coming out the window. "What the hell is that?" Randy asked.

"I don't know… wanna go see?" smirked Triple H.

"I don't think we're suppose to leave," muttered Shane McMahon. "What if it's a trap or a strange creature out there? None of us know how to battle!"

"It's simple, you just piss Taker off" Randy smirked.

"HEY!"

"Ok! Let's go then!" grinned Shawn as he leaped out the window. Hunter followed; Shane reluctantly went, as did Randy. Taker was about to go until he noticed Kane wasn't moving.

"You coming?" he asked.

'Gee, I would but I can't fit my fat ass out the window' Kane sighed. 'Go on, have an adventure without me'

Taker rolled his eyes; he knew Kane wanted to come with them. So he snuck into Cena's room and sifted through his pocket, Taker wasn't going to admit it out loud but it seemed being small had its advantages. Cena didn't stir or anything as Taker took the pokeballs out of his pocket.

He returned to the room and found the empty ball; he got Kane in it then carried it outside. "What the hell are you doing Taker?" Orton demanded.

He threw the ball to let Kane back out. Kane turned down to the pokeball oddly. 'How the hell did I fit in that again?! It's really weird… and creepy in there'

"He wanted to come too you know, and it's not like they were going to let him walk out the door!" said the Deadman.

Taker threw the ball back through the window as they set out to investigate the strange song they were hearing in the forest. "So… anyone else here know about this anime crap?" questioned Triple H. "Because I don't have a damn clue!"

"Just roll with it, it's all I can say. My son collects these cards so I know OF them… just not all of them… I never pegged myself to be an eevee though," explained Shawn.

The walked on in the forest as the sound grew louder, the strange thing was, they were getting sleepy. "What the hell?" yawned Orton. "I'm tired!"

"Jigglypuff" muttered Shawn. "They sing beautifully… but… put you to sleep…"

Just then, it appeared to be a pink balloon bounced into view, and it was wearing a microphone that goes over one's ear. "OH MY GOD!" it said.

"JILLIAN HALL!" everyone demanded. "That was you singing!" questioned Shane McMahon.

"Yeah! Can you believe it! Instead of making people scream I put them to sleep! Isn't that great!" she asked.

"It's an improvement," muttered the Undertaker.

"Look how about we head back now? I want to get some sleep damn it" growled Triple H

"Oh I can help you with that!" Jillian said as she began to sing, they tried to stop her, but her voice was so settling… for once… Taker never thought he would pass out to the vocal assistance of Jillian Hall!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 …….

"Hey… Taker! Wakey, wakey!"

Taker stirred as he refused to get up. He muttered incoherently at first until he decided to turn; however when he hit his head on something hard he began to wake. "Son of a…" he growled lowly, his eyes a blur at first, yet when he realized he hit his head on the bedpost… he fully woke up.

Sitting up in bed, Taker looked about, he was in a hotel room… slowly he stared down towards his hand… he had hand! And long fingers! "I'm not yellow!" he muttered.

"What? Take you feeling ok?" Taker turned and saw Matt standing in the room. "You were talking in your sleep… sort of… Kind of…" Matt trailed off; he let out a sigh and looked to Taker. "We got to stop getting into the same fantasy world huh?"

"You remember everything… don't you?" Taker asked.

Matt nodded. "Just like the last time… question is do the new guys know?"

Taker and Matt went to check on the other superstars from the dream, first it was Edge who looked annoyed more than anything. "What the hell are you talking about? Of course I had a dream last night…. Oh… OH!" Edge finally clued in. "Uh… I suppose we could keep that secret… for a price" he grinned as his hand came out for money.

Taker on the other hand grabbed him by the neck and whispered. "You speak a word, and I have Hardy here write his latest blog on thumb sucking!" he warned.

Edge's eyes widened in shock, "Come…. Come to think of it, I had one of those dreams that it felt so real… yet can't recall by the time I wake up" he said in a stutter. He slammed the door shut.

"I think we can trust him to keep his yap shut. Who else is there?"

"Randy" Matt sighed.

"He was a snake and I roasted his ass. Besides we got dirt on Orton from the last time. Next."

"Triple H"

"He won't say it, too much pride same with Shawn. Kane will keep a secret. Which leaves us with your bother Jeff, Santino, Maria, Shane and Cena"

"Do we have to do this now?" Matt asked with a sigh.

"Damn right or they will be blabbing to everyone!" Taker growled back, He spoke to Santino about his dream, Santino looked at him as if he had a hole in his head.

"You think I am going to tell you what I dreamed about? Let me tell you something Deadman… Santino has sexy dreams… you are not part of them…"

Taker gave him a rather disturbed look. "Uh… yeah… fine" he muttered before walking away rather creeped out to Santino's tone. He found Maria who was happy to see him.

"Oh, Mr. Undertaker!" she said with a grin.

"Maria… did you have a strange dream last night?"

Maria stood in place as she twirled her hair with her fingers. "Uh… no… no I didn't… really… Honesty" she said, Deadman knew she did her blushing gave that away, however he won't force her to bring it up. She looked too embarrassed to speak of it… Taker didn't blame her. He moved on and met Matt before the hotel room.

"Ok, all the bases are covered" the young Hardy explained. Yet Taker remembered one other. "Oh hell we forgot Jillian!"

"Jillian? You sure?" Matt questioned.

"She was Jigglypuff" Taker whispered lowly to Matt.

Matt on the other hand found himself bursting out laughing to the very thought. Jillian Hall, a Jigglypuff! Taker knew he had to find her and fast or no one will let him live it down! Jillian was in her hotel room, singing in the shower. Melina came out when she couldn't deal with the singing anymore! "She's more annoying than ever! She said she had a dream…"

Taker cringed as he worried Melina was going to go into great detail. "About what?" he asked reluctantly.

"She was able to sing people to sleep, with ease… Only in her dreams can she do that!" Melina said with a smirk. Taker nodded in agreement. "Why are you here anyway?" she questioned oddly. Melina knew it wasn't like the Undertaker to just come over and want to talk with the Divas.

"Uh… no reason… no reason at all!"

Taker went on his way as Maria approached Melina. "Can you keep a secret?" she whispered.

Melina nodded, but knew she wasn't going to keep it if it was a juicy tidbit. "Have you ever heard of Pokemon?" Maria asked.

Melina was already regretting her choice of hearing Maria out. "Yeah" she said. "What about them?"

"I dreamt I was… a woman from team rocket… and Taker… was a cute, furry little Pikachu!" she said with a smile.

Melina on the other hand looked rather weirded out. "If I were you, I wouldn't tell anyone else about that one. Deadman would flip!"

"So you won't say anything?" Maria asked.

"I like my job, I don't need the Undertaker breathing down my neck for something you told me!" Melina retreated to her hotel room when Jillian stopped singing.

"You know I had the strangest dream last night, I swore I dreamt Taker was a yellow rat" Jillian explained.

Melina was rather stunned to that information, she knew what Pokemon was about… but also knew better than to say anything… she kept her mouth shut until later on in the week, she was able to see the make a wish kids. She was with the Undertaker and many others; a child had given them each a card he possessed. Melina was stunned to what she got, however most of the guys hide them away. Something was bothering them… but they weren't going to say it out loud.

In due time though, Melina would learn what bothered them so… one doesn't speak of it… when they are trapped in Anime!

THE END…. FOR NOW!


End file.
